Two Tails
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: After being mortally wounded, Relena and Heero are given another chance at life, at a price. The world will never accept them as who they are... 1xR Discontinued.


Author's note: Dun kill me. I found this in my PC and thought, why not just post it since I have nothing better to do. Don't expect anything really special though, 'kay? -Red Tail

Rating: PG-13 'cause I don't think really any of my stories are suitable for under thirteen—after all, this IS the sadistically me we're talking about . -RT

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or cat woman or anything

Pairings: 1XR

**Two Tail**  
by Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter One:

Relena looked at Heero and smiled slightly, blue eyes sparkling with a sort of twinkle in them. She had been so happy since he had decided to watch over her, even if it was from the shadows. It helped make her life more carefree. She didn't have to worry about him or where he was anymore. All she needed to do was look over her shoulder.

So caught up in her thoughts that as she went up to the podium, she didn't catch the tension in the air. The dreamy look in her eyes disappeared as she cleared her throat, ready to start her speech.

"Peace is what brings us—" She began, soon interrupted by the sounds of gunfire. People screamed all around her and her bodyguards rushed forward, trying to reach her and protect her.

Everything seemed in slow motion as Heero dashed forward with the godly speed he possessed. He yelled at her to get out of the way. She couldn't. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the dead body of the person next to her, Foreign Affairs Prime Minister for Europe. Her body was chilled and paralyzed at the site. Everything just…shut down.

"Relena!" Heero cried, rushing forward as he pushed her out of the way. The bullet found it's target… In Heero's chest, close to his heart.

Relena screamed and tried to dash forward from her spot on the floor, only to fall crashing down once more, a searing pain in her chest pulsing through her petite frame as one more shot was fired. A shaking hand reached for Heero's and she grasped it, feeling how cold it was.

Since her father died, Relena Darlain cried for the first time in a very long while, holding onto the man that she had become infatuated with. His hand was like a life preserver to her and if she let go she knew he would die.

"Get an ambulance!" A guard cried, pointing at a guard to do the job.

Sirens sounded in the distance and soon enough, doctors rushed out toward Heero and Relena.

One doctor pried Relena's hand from Heero's and she screamed, not willing to let him go. He couldn't leave her, not yet. Not ever!

"Get them to a hospital immediately!" A doctor cried, ushering the crowd away. "Hurry!" Ambulance doors slammed shut, carrying the victims to the assassination attempt to the nearest hospital at top speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are they all right?" Quatre questioned while nibbling on his lip a little with worry. He had stopped pacing back and forth when Trowa came to try and comfort them but it was obvious everyone in the room was just as worried.

"Don't worry, they'll make it though." Sally reassured. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She leaned slightly against Chang Wufei who accepted the closeness.

"Heero always manages to pull through." Une reminded with a half-heartedly smile. It didn't reach her dull eyes glimmering with unshed tears and concerns.

"What about Relena?" Duo questioned with hurry in his voice, his eyes slightly wider than normal. His body shook slightly. He couldn't loose both Relena and Heero in less than one day!

"She probably just got injured a little bit with a stray bullet." Wufei added, getting a grateful smile from Une that went unnoticed by everyone except Sally and himself.

Double white doors were slowly opened by a doctor with some blood stains on his white coat. Duo paled visibly as well as Quatre, who trembled slightly in Trowa's reassuring embrace.

"How are they?" Wufei questioned, standing up as he pulled Sally with him.

Milliardo, who had been staying silent with Noin by his side also stood up, thoughts racing a mile a minute.

The doctor sighed wearily and everyone took that as a bad sign. "To be honest, not in good shape for either of them." He pushed the doors open for everyone to come in; "We moved them into the same room."

Noin bit her lip and cuddled up closer to Milliardo who was visibly tense with the news on his sister's health.

"Where was Yuy when this happened?" He hissed, needing someone or something to blame for him not being there to make sure she was all right and well.

Duo whirled on his feet as they neared the door, jerking everyone to a halt with him. He jabbed a finger into Milliardo's chest, fuming. "Heero tried to help her y'know!" He shouted, "Why do you think he's here anyway!"

"Duo…please…" Noin begged, an explanation in her teary red-rimmed eyes which Duo grudgingly accepted.

The doctor cleared his throat, "We're here." His facial expression became moody and depressed as he touched the doorknob and gripped it. He turned it, letting all eyes see the figures lying on a hospital bed—still and lifeless as can be.

TBC


End file.
